


Response

by Schreiberin



Category: Niels & Gang (Webcomic), Secret Agent Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreiberin/pseuds/Schreiberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little character study based off of Secret Agent Men by Kamidog and Daeranilen. What drives 300 to act the way he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Agent Men: Etude in a Muder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26283) by Kami D. and Tori S.. 



> Just a little fic I came up with to break some writer's block. I borrowed liberally from *kamidog and ~Daeranilen and their webcomic Secret Agent Men with Kami's permission. It's a neat alternate view of our boys and it's on hiatus right now. It will be back someday. I just know it!  
> Anyway this is just a little something I thought up while obsessing over...um...reading their wonderful stuff. Much thanks to them for allowing me to play in their little world. I do so love it there.
> 
> All characters are belong to humon. Praise her. DO IT!
> 
> I should mention that reading Secret Agent Men may be useful in figuring on what's going on here. Sort of like queueing up Pink Floyd's "Dark Side of the Moon" with "The Wizard of Oz". This interaction begins with page...let's say... 16. Okay? GO!

Every word Agent 300 uttered and each move he made was deliberate, meant to elicit a specific response. He was trained to know how to read people and respond accordingly. He custom tailored his persona to each situation.

Whether it was lust or fear or a guilty confession, he knew how to get what he wanted. Usually it just took a charming smile,or a softly rendered threat, a quirked eyebrow with an accusing smirk.

It was a bit of a game to him, to suss out someone’s weaknesses and use them to his advantage, and he was very good at the game.

Until he met Agent 250. 

His new partner radiated anger and disappointment, no doubt from his self-perceived demotion. It would be hard for 250 to repress his former training, leave his old team and take on the life of a Section M agent. Years of conditioning couldn’t be undone overnight, but it needed to be done, and soon. 

It was going to be vital to get the man to relax a bit and realize the situation he was in. An angry partner with something to prove and nothing to lose was a liability. Losing focus during a mission cost lives, and 300 wasn’t ready to die yet.

He knew how to deal with these emotions in others, but 250...

250 was a challenge. And what better game for a man who lived for the rush of achievement? 

300 decided to go for the most obvious choice first. The man was divorced and did nothing but work. Perhaps an offer of friendship would be enough to pull the agent from his self imposed funk.

“I’m rather looking forward to this. Having some company. It’s hard making friends being an Agent and all,” said 300 optimistically.

“We're not friends.”

_Odd. That usually coaxed a more pleasant reaction._

Alright, maybe a touch of humor, to make him laugh about himself. That would work. 

“Ah, so you got ‘lost’ in the archives, then?”

More anger.

_Didn't this man ever relax?_

“So you broke into the archives and read my file, too!” roared 250.

_Seriously, was this man nothing but the job?_

300 needed to pull his big guns out. He was going for the trifecta of button pushing.

"I certainly have fewer scars to show for it."

250’s eyes widened, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

_That did it._

250 threw his new partner up against the corridor wall and pinned him there by the throat with his forearm.

Anger showed in his features, at first. After seeing a lack of judgement and perhaps a little surprise in 300’s eyes he backed off. He had the good sense to look ashamed of his reaction.

300 took a gasping breath and quickly worked on restoring his perfect image. He congratulated himself mentally on finally breaking through to his new partner.

"I..I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that for an offhand comment,” said 250 in a soft voice.

There. 300 had him exactly where he wanted him. Anger spent, humility and guilt in full force. Agent 250 would be fine. Maybe they would be friends after all. 

“Its quite alright. But do remember Agent: in Section M, there is no such thing as an “offhand” comment”.


End file.
